


Wilderness

by digitalgoddess



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition Smut Pieces [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgoddess/pseuds/digitalgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Third piece posted! Sorry for lack of updates on here, got distracted with real life for a bit. Don't forget! Everything I post here is posted on my tumblr! www.digital-goddess.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> Third piece posted! Sorry for lack of updates on here, got distracted with real life for a bit. Don't forget! Everything I post here is posted on my tumblr! www.digital-goddess.tumblr.com

"Quiet!" she snapped at him, their giggles echoing into the air. "I thought you said somewhere more," her words paused as another patrol passed by them over head, "private."

Cullen gave her a boyish grin, filling her entire core with thrill. “It will be private.”

She remembered sneaking away from her clan in the dead of night to the fields - all to get a better look at the sky or the human village. Nirah hated to admit it but sneaking around Skyhold had been more thrilling than when she was younger. 

Watching the patrol leave, Cullen grasped her hand tight in his and they each bolted along the battlements. Nirah swore she had been to every inch of Skyhold. Apparently not.

Cullen’s hands fumbled as he pressed open a door, stopping when it began to creak. He gestured for her to slip in and followed her right behind.

The room was cold, no fires lit to help keep it warm. Dark with only the moonlight shining in through the broken window. “How did you find this place?” she whispered, still afraid of passing patrols.

Cullen bolted the door lock, turning to face her as he pressed against the wood. “I kind of stumbled upon it when we first got here. I was - I needed peace. Over there.”

Nirah spun away from Cullen, staring at a suspicious blockade of boxes. Any other day and Nirah would have asked Iron Bull to smash them to pieces. “What’s behind them?”

"Under them. It’s an escape route."

Cullen moved to her side, side eyeing her as she tried her best to contain the excitement. It was as if they were teenagers. Nirah began to bounce as he pushed the crates to the side, revealing a trap door. He bent down and Nirah was right behind him, giving his arse a gentle squeeze. “Hurry!” she whispered, turning as she heard boots clanking along.  
He jolted up and spun, wide eyed at her mischievousness. Her grin - he had never seen her smile in such a fashion. He gestured towards the ladder and Nirah bolted down. “There should be a -“

He saw the flame grow in her hand and he shook his head, if only to stop his eyes from rolling. He took cautious steps down, reaching up to close the door.

Nirah was already rushing down the escape path - stone walls, dirty floors, a mildew stench filling the air. “Faster!” she cried out, torch in hand. Cullen shook his head once more, rushing after her now.

When they felt a chill grow around them, they each slowed down to a stop, staring at the snow covered forest in front of them. Cullen gripped her by her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her breath was heavy but she never let a drop of her excitement go. “I wish it wasn’t so cold,” his breath coiled against her neck, the air fogging in front of her.

"Nonsense," she replied. She turned to his hunched form and leaned back. As she took cautious steps away from him, his hand trailed behind - along her backside, to her hips, to her finger tips - and she was gone. She rushed through the snow, her laughter beckoning him.

"Nirah, wait!"

She turned, her fingers moving upwards to unclasp her armor. Watching him, she took steps back towards the trees. Cullen took a sharp intake of breath as the armor slid off.

"You said you wanted privacy. I assume it’s not for talking?"

He took one step, and another, turning behind him only to the constant nagging in the back of his mind that someone had followed them.

The tunnel was empty. When he turned back around, she was gone - her armor left in the snow.

Cullen sprinted after her, his hands moving to begin undoing his own armor. He could hear her laughter on the slight wind and when he saw her vambraces perched against a tree trunk, he ripped off his own armor.

"Nirah, by the Maker, it’s cold out here!" he called out to her, pulling his cloak tighter to him.

"All the more reason to find me!" her sing song voice called back out to him.

He dashed towards the direction of her voice, one boot and the other. He let his vambraces and gloves fall from their places, letting out one shiver as his body adjusted to the temperature.

"I was thinking we would be fine in the tunnel!" He needed her to talk more. The way she laughed danced on the wind and he couldn’t pin it.

"I was thinking a charming little cave would do!"

She had a penchant for finding caves if her comrades had anything to say about it. He didn’t know of caves around this part, but he eyed where her pants hung from tree branches. Her boots were just under them. He dashed in the direction, his hands eager now to undo the belt that held his own pants up.

"Nirah?" he called out, stopping and bending over to undo his boots. He put one foot in the snow and then the other, biting back the chill. "Give me a hint, at the least!"

A giggle. She was close.

Cullen had a brief moment of clarity. She was Dalish. Of course she would know how to hide in woods. He spun around, letting his pants fall.

"Oh-ho! Now look who’s not wearing small clothes?"

Very close. He shrugged out of his cloak, the warm fur leaving his neck open to the cold. With one last pull, his tunic was gone. “Alright. You can obviously see me -“

"Grab the cloak," she whispered, leaning just behind him. Her nails trailed up his back and he spun, but she was already running away from him, her hair floating free from her normal style.

He stood there, dazed. He rather enjoyed watching her run…naked.

He bent and grasped the cloak, chasing after her. She tossed her head to look behind her, gasping as he neared. He had a devilish smile crossing his lips. His hands reached out, grasping at her arm.

The question danced in her mind - keep the chase up or let him catch?

Her arm swung back and he snatched her, pulling her towards him. The force of the pull caused her to smash into his chest, hands gripping the taut muscles. He leaned back, letting them fall to the ground. A mist of powdered snow lifted up around them, Nirah nuzzling her cheek against him.

He hissed and squirmed, the snow melting under his skin. “You mentioned a cave?” he stuttered out, gripping her tight to his chest. She was warm. Far warmer than him. Almost unnaturally so.

She slid off of him, heat trailing behind where their skin met. Standing, she sauntered towards the trees. “No bears, either. I’m surprised I found it so easily.”

Cullen stood with a grunt and raced after her. He coiled his arms around her chest, holding her tight. His cloak was tight in his hand, covering her front now. Her scent filled the air around them - a mix of sweat and woods. It enticed him and he stopped walking, holding her tighter now. “Nirah,” he whispered, his hands cupping her breasts.

She took a sharp intake at the intruding cold, her nipples like pebbles in his hands. She tilted her head back, her knees weakening. “Yes, Cullen?”

He bent down towards her mouth, claiming it with his own. Cullen’s hands moved in small circles, tight on the bottom and releasing the hold on top. Again and again. She gasped into his mouth as he dragged her over towards a tree. Her hips shook as they moved and without another passing second, she began to rub her backside against him.

He pulled back and sighed out to the world. “Nirah, it’s too cold.” His voice wavered as she turned - he could feel the heat radiating from her.

"Cave. Over there."

He hoisted her in his arms, a shriek of laughter falling from her lips. He tossed the cloak over her and rushed towards where Nirah had pointed. His breath was heavy, but the way her hands trailed down past his shoulder blades pushed him on.

There.

The darkness engulfed them and he was too eager - too ready - for her to create a fire. They were safe from the wind and that was enough.

He placed her down and grasped her cheeks in his frozen hands, praying they weren’t too cold. Pressing his lips to hers, he let his hands trail southward when she didn’t resist or coil back in shivering.

She was warm, so warm. He needed her body against his. As if reading his thoughts, her arms slid around his torso, hugging him tight. Her nails dug into his back and he broke the kiss only to heave out a sigh. “Nirah,” he whispered, feeling warmth creep up from his feet. He looked down and saw her own smirk - a mimic of his - in the reflection of the fire ward she had placed.

"Lay down," she whispered. He complied, shaking the cloak free. She grasped it though, and tugged it out of his grasp. He raised a brow at her as she slid it on.

He crossed his arms and leaned close to her. “This ground is filthy.”

Her smile blossomed as she lifted the fur to her cheek. “All the more reason why this shouldn’t get dirty.”

He pulled her down with him, the ward flickering under his skin. It was a welcome compared to outside. She tossed her head up and gave him a playful glare, nails trailing down his chest.

He loved that feeling. It reminded him that she was there and it would linger for days against his skin. Nirah straddled him, her fingers working deep into his muscles as she dragged her hands further south. He rolled his head back, arching up to feel more of her.

"Already so eager?" she whispered, heat trailing where her hands had been.

"You’ve been teasing me all day." His voice had turned husky as she lifted her hips. She leaned up towards him, his cloak trailing behind on his legs. One little push and he could take control of this - he could feel her just as eager as him. "And if I’m not mistaken, you’re just as -"

She shifted her hips, the tip of his length entering her. He bucked up, hands grasping at her waist. Her head tossed back and she wanted nothing more to slam herself against him. But they had privacy now. They had the chance to take as long as they needed.

She began to pull her hips up, but Cullen held her there. She dropped her head, hair falling past her face. “Cullen,” she warned, hands moving to cover his chest now.

He licked his lips, worried he crossed a line. She felt him loosen his grip and the control was back to her. She pressed herself down once more and Cullen felt his hips move up to catch her.

"If you won’t let me -"

"You’re just too irresistible."

She bent closer to his face, sliding up his length now, and watched as he grunted. “Try and resist.”

She slid back down, allowing him to fill her. Up and his hands were gripping her again. Down and she was sitting up straight, releasing his chest and dragging her hand through her hair, pushing it back.

Nirah was perfect in this state. The way her hips rolled as she moved up and down was a sight truly to be held. The way sweat worked down from her temples to her neck was beyond thrilling to him. His one hand moved up, grasping at her breast, rolling the nipple between fingers. She stopped moving up and down and resorted to rotating her hips against his, round and round in circles. He moaned, louder than he had ever done in her presence.

She gasped as he rose his hips up off the ground as she worked her own pattern. The sensation of an orgasm roared in her gut. She bent forward, husky breath, her breasts shaking as she gripped onto his upper arms for support.

"Don’t stop," she sighed out.

But he did. She lost control and groaned as the closeness of her orgasm faded. Hands gripping her waist as he sat up, he positioned her so he could kiss her.

Lips mashed against lips, tongues teasing the other - Cullen wanted all of her. His hands moved under the cloak, up her back, and held her there. It was a more difficult position, but he was able to touch all of her.

He pressed his mouth against her neck, the fur of his cloak warm and inviting. She gasped louder, her hands gripping on his arms, and he - he needed more.

"Get up and turn," he grunted, the commanding officer in him never dying.

She moved fast, letting the cloak slink off of her, letting it pool under her as she turned around. She collected her hair to one side of her face, just barely tickling under her shoulder blades. Cullen stood, the orange hue of the ward giving him enough light to see the frame of her body.

He grasped at her waist and tugged, her backside colliding with him. His fingers dug into her pelvis, treasuring the shudder she let go. Pulling one hand free, he adjusted himself to enter her.

She moaned out his name followed by a phrase in her native tongue. It egged him on to hear her speak that way. Over and over again. He wanted to hear her cry out his name. He slid in and out of her, muscles tightening as he slid out. “Nirah, please,” he moaned out, one hand pressed against the small of her back.

"Cullen! Please, keep -"

Her moan echoed in the cave. His name fell from her lips. Again. He felt his legs shake and he began to slow down. Not yet, he thought. Maker, not yet. They had all night.

She whined when he came to a stop, her hips moving forward as much as he would let them, grinding back against him. He let his hand trail up her back, pushing her down.

With his weight pressing down on her, she understood and slowly, with as much care as she could muster not to let him go, fell to her knees. Her hands gripped at the ground, feeling the dirt crumple under her grip.

"Good, good. This…this is good."

He slid out of her, the head of his cock just at her entrance. “Cullen, please. If you don’t keep going, I will go insane.”

He blinked down at her - she was watching him now. Eager eyes pleading with him. “I want you to be as loud as you can, Nirah,” he whispered, a smile growing. “We have this one chance and please, I want it to be perfect.”

She pushed her hips back, arching her back down to reveal more of her to him. He closed his eyes at the feeling. “It’s always perfect, Cullen. Please know this.”

He caressed her back, sliding into her more. “I know,” he whispered, a smiling returning to his lips. “Just…how often will I get a chance to hear you like this?”

Nirah smiled, full lipped, cheeks bright. “Whenever you want.”

He slid out until he was just barely out of her again, his hand falling back down to her waist before sliding back in.

Her moans filled the cave, filled the air around them. Cullen loved it. He loved the way his name slid out of her mouth. But this time it wasn’t a prayer - it was a shout to the world. Her moans of passion and her cries of encouragement was all he could ever hope. Never - never had he loved a woman like her.

His orgasm was intense, shuddering from his core up his back. He was afraid the lyrium withdrawal symptoms would come barreling through, but they never did. He gripped her tight, unafraid of the dirt covered ground. He embraced it.

He embraced her.

She rolled over to her other side, her face sweat covered, her eyes in a haze. He pushed her hair from the side of her face, his hand running down the side of her face. “I love you,” he whispered, ensuring that the words were only for her.

"I love you," she returned the same soft spoken words, pressing her forehead to his chin. "So, you like -"

His cheeks turned crimson and he buried as much of his face into her hair. “Yes. And we will leave it at that.”

Nirah’s smile grew larger and she curled into his arms. “I’m assuming this has something to do with being with the Templars.”

"Maker’s breath," Cullen whispered at her. "Alright, fine. Yes. I love to hear you moan in the midst of a passionate tryst. Yes, it is due to the fact all my previous experience was in all ways, silent."

Nirah lifted her head and pressed her lips to his to stop the words. When they broke, she sat up, rolling her shoulders back. “Then when we’re alone like this, I’ll moan for you.”

She stood in a haste, her knees and hands covered in dirt, along with her side. She walked proudly towards the front of the cave, head held high. “Nirah, what…what do you like?” he asked as he sat himself up.

"You know our gear is more than likely lost out there?"

"Nirah?"

She turned, a smirk growing on her lips. “I want you to figure it out.”

He stood and shook his cloak, brushing the dirt off the fur. “That’s a risky thing to say.”

Nirah shrugged and toed at the snow that invaded the entrance. “If I don’t like something, I’ll tell you.”

Cullen draped the cloak around her now, eyeing the tree line. “By Andraste, how are we going to get back in?”

"Luckily for us, the sun isn’t out. Yet."

"Are you suggesting we sneak back into Skyhold? Naked?"

Nirah eyed the woods around them and shrugged off the cloak. “In that case, find my gear too?”

"What?"

"Well, what are they going to say to the Inquisitor? Go get clothes on?"

"Nirah!"

She was already taking steps into the snow, head held high, a smile stuck on her face.

"Don’t forget, I’m the Dalish Elf who dances naked in the moonlight making sacrifices to the Creators!"

She sprinted through the woods, her laughter echoing when he released a, “Maker’s breath, Nirah!”

Nirah walked proudly on the battlements, her hips swaying as she whistled a tune. The patrol all stopped, either gawking or averting their gaze. She nodded towards Iron Bull, giving him a mock salute as she walked down the steps from the battlements. He snorted and laughed, raising a tankard at her as his Chargers began an uproarious applause in the tavern. She watched as Sera snorted and chuckled from her perch on the roof, practically falling off.

It was a good night for Nirah, even if she was sure she would get a stern talking to from Josephine.


End file.
